This World Now
by SpiritedGirl16
Summary: Fairytales are meant to be fun, right? Well, Lillian's is a little more complicated then that. Locked away her whole life, she wanted to get out and experience the world. A person WANTING to be in the apocalypse? Crazy, right? And who might help her achieve just that? Sort of like Tangled but very mixed with Walking Dead. No singing. Takes place after season four mid-season finale.
1. Prolouge

**Fairytales are meant to be fun, right? Tangled even shows that. This story is like that, but with a little twist. And trust me, when there is a zombie apocalypse involved, things get a bit crazy. Especially when everyone's favorite redneck is forced to help a stubborn twenty two year old escape her locked up life and finally experience the world for the first time in her life. But is she ready to face what the world is now?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Grown ups tell their kids bedtime stories to help them fall asleep. To help them have pleasant dreams and for them to dream of being a princess or the knight in shining armor. Most of the tales are of a prince charming swooping in and saving the damsel in distress. They fall in love at first sight and they get married and live happily ever after, in a giant blue castle filled with rainbows and chocolate cake and pure happiness.

There are so many fairytales out in the world. There is the traditional tale of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Ariel the Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. All classic princess stories where there is the damsel, the villain, the hero, and the happily ever after. Same with Rapunzel. And she got a happily ever after with 70 feet of golden blonde hair that she couldn't cut. And yet she still got the hot guy in the end.

But life had never been a fairytale. Life rarely ended in happily ever after's anymore. It wasn't what people called perfect. It was just life. There was no prince charming, no damsel in distress, and nothing like in the regular ones.

Our tale starts out like Rapunzels, except with a little baby girl named Lillian. Born of love and warmth, this little baby had a smile like no other. She was able to make anyone happy just by grinning at them. It was a special power of hers. But that wasn't the only power the special little girl had. She had healing powers. But unlike Rapunzel, who had to keep her hair long because she couldn't cut it, her powers residing in her hands. So Lillian's hair was normal length.

Destined to be queen of her nation, she was welcomed with warm hands by the king and queen. But, somewhere far off, an evil witch had heard of her powers. Unlike Mother Gothel, though, this woman was young in immortal beauty, and did not wish to steal the girl to keep her young, for she already possessed that rare gift. She wanted to steal the girl so she could make money. Use the powers to heal people and keep them alive, and she would get thousands upon thousands of coins and dollars. And all she had to do was sing a single song, and her powers would work their magic.

On a dark and stormy night, while the king and queen slept soundly in their privates, the witch snuck into the castle by balcony, and went into the baby's room. The little girl was awake and she smiled up at the witch. But the smile did nothing to the cold hearted woman who wanted nothing but to take the baby for her own greed. She kidnapped her in her arms took her away from the kingdom and ran away to the south, where they would never be found, miles away from the small kingdom and village.

There, she found a secluded tower in the south, within a grotto, sealed by the secrets that the witch held. The witch raised the girl as if she was her own, but locked her away in the tower, in her bedroom, only to come out when her 'mother' needed her healing powers to get her money.

For twenty two years, Lillian stayed locked up in her tower, only the giant room and the four post bed to keep her company. One day, she had found a little puppy while her mother let her out of her room, and she snuck it in. Belle was her only friend.

Over the years, Lillian would find time to occupy herself, painting her walls, cooking, baking, reading, cleaning, anything really. She was locked away in a tower with her mother there all the time. She had no freedom what so ever. And she had no clue of who she really was.

She was sure when she turned eighteen that her mother would allow her to go see the world and see what it had to offer her, but the witch said no and warned her of the dangers, when she only wanted to keep the girl for her powers and nothing else. But, Lillian not knowing it was not her mother, obeyed the witch's wishes and stayed locked up in the tower.

Now, this is where life gets out of line for the average fairytale. Lillian had heard of the zombie outbreak that had happened, but it never seemed to reach her. They were so secluded from the world that none ever came their way. But she wanted them too. She had read plenty of books, seen plenty of movies. She knew anything there was to know. She knew how to fight and stay alive, even if she had never ever gone outside before. Never felt the grass underneath her feet. Or the feeling of water running down a stream.

But she wanted to get out and experience it. Granted that sounded crazy to the average person who was out there experiencing the apocalypse first hand, but she had never even been outside the tower. She wanted to see the sights. She knew there was a village miles away from the tower. Her mother had talked about it. And she wanted to go see it.

Little did she know that that same village was the kingdom she had been destined to rule.

She was twenty two, for god's sake. Her mother HAD to say yes. She needed to explore the world and meet someone and face the life.

Her birthday was coming up in a few days, and she was prepared to ask. She would be getting out of here. She knew it would happen.

Or at least prayed it would.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lillian glances at the floor length mirror of her room in the tower, then looking outside at the scenery. Then back at herself. She was wearing jeans and a simple long sleeve t-shirt. Something her mother had given her a while ago. Converse adored her feet. She looks at herself in the mirror and put on a face of determinacy.

"You got this, Lily," she states to herself. "Today is a big day. It's a very big day. I'm asking her, Belle!" she says to the puppy next to her. She looks down, and intends to find the small dog wagging her tail, but instead she just found blank floor. Lily smirks and walks around the room sneakily, acting like she didn't know where the puppy was. "Hm, where could Belle be?" she asks.

The puppy was hiding on the window sill, her paws against the potted plant outside. Lily suddenly burst through the window. "HA!" she yells. She notices Belle hiding by the pot and pretends she doesn't. "Hm, well I guess Belle isn't hiding here." She starts to walk away, then pulls the many ropes she had set up in her room to pull her up to paint on the ceilings. The rope wraps itself on the puppies waist and pulls him up, him letting out a whimper of fright. "GOTCHA!" She releases the puppy and smiles down at her. "What do you wanna do?"

The dog points her tail out to the world beyond, and Lily rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it here and so do you." If possible, the dog glares at her and sticks out her tongue. Lily chuckles, taking the dog in her hands and placing it on the ground. "Maybe today it'll change. I'm finally asking her, Belle!" she laughs. "Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go! I'm gonna ask her!"

"LILLIAN!" her mother screams from below, getting Lily's attention. "Pull me up my dear!" Lily jumps up and down excitedly and places Belle behind the cabinet. "I know, it's time! Make sure she doesn't see you!" Belle goes behind the cabinet and stays put, while Lily goes over to the rope from below and starts to pull. Her mother stays on the rope bringing her all the way up. When the woman comes through the door, she smiles at her daughter.

"Oh, Lillian, how you manage to do that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely, exhausting darling!" Lily shrugs and walks over to her mother, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lily assures.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" she says, causing Lily's smile to faultier a bit. "Oh, darling I'm just teasing!" Lily nods, even though deep down she felt like she wasn't.

"So, mother. How's the world out there? Lot's of zombies?" Her mother groans.

"Plenty, dear. But there isn't a lot around here. It's quite safe." Lily nods.

"Cool, but…oh, so I was thinking tomorrow-"

"Lily, mother's feeling a little run down. Will you sing for me, dear?" she asks. Lily looks at her surprised for a second before nodding and taking off, finding a chair quickly for her mother to brush her hair. Even though the power came from her hands, it still spread throughout her body, and her mother was able to get it by brushing her hair. She sits down and starts to sing really fast.

"flowergleamandglowletyourpowershinemaketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasmine," she sings, her mother astounded at the fact she was singing this fast. "healwhathasbeenhurtchangethefatesdesignsavewhathasbeenlostbringbackwhatoncewasmine,whatoncewasmine," she finishes, her mother brushing her hair quickly. When she's done. Mother glares at her.

"Lillian!"

"So mother," she says, leaning on her chair. "Earlier, I ask if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! Tada!"

"No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly, remember your birthday was last year."

"That's the thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing!" She leans back in her chair and looks at her mother seriously for a second. "Mother, I'm turning twenty three, and I wanted to ask what I really want for my birthday, actually what I wanted for a few birthdays now," she mumbles, twirling a piece of hair in her hand.

"Lillian, please stop with the mumbling, you know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah, It's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much darling," she states, getting up from leaving the room. Lily looks down and to the cabinet where Belle was. The dog gestures her head in the direction of her mother and Lily smiles.

"Oh, I want to leave the tower!" her mother looks at her.

"Leave the tower? Sweetie, it's dangerous out there. Why would you want to leave?"

"That's the thing. I know I would be ok. I've read so many books and I know I would be ok. And I know there is a village miles and I just want to visit it for a day!" Her mother shakes her head.

"Dear, the world is full of bad people, disease, and now there is an apocalypse outside our little haven. You want to go out there unprepared and not ready? Why dear, you're too young! You wouldn't be able to handle yourself out there! Probably get bitten by one of those monsters!" Lily presses on.

"Mother-"

"No means no, Lillian. Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," she says sternly and gravely. Lillian's silent for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, mother." Her mother scoffs lovingly.

"I love you very much dear."

"I love you more," Lily replies.

"I love you most," mother says back, kissing her daughters forehead. "Mother knows best, darling." She leaves the room and Lily sighs, looking down on the ground then looking back outside her window. She had been so close. Belle comes over to her and licks her hand. Lily smiles at the puppy.

"It was worth a try, right?"


End file.
